When You Love Someone
by One-Shot Yaoi Shipper
Summary: Rogue feels guilty over the way the past turned out, but maybe with her help Bobby can try and make himself and John a better future. Rogue's P.O.V. third in my *For My Broken Heart* series.


Rogue watched Bobby as he sat thinking in the kitchen, she could tell easily what or rather whom it was he was thinking about, and she couldn't help but feel a small since of shame at her part in his turmoil

Rogue watched Bobby as he sat, thinking, at the kitchen table. She could easily tell what — or rather, _whom_ — he was thinking about, and she couldn't help but feel a small sense of shame at her part in his turmoil. Even though she knew, in her heart, that she had done nothing wrong, it didn't help ease the guilt she felt about John and Bobby's relationship.

_I think it was me; it must've been me,_

_I guess I did something wrong._

_I tried too hard, wanted too much,_

_I guess that's why he's gone._

_I lost my pride, I fought and cried._

_I felt like a little kid._

_What's wrong with me?_

_I still can't believe I did the things I did._

When she'd first met Bobby, it had seemed like all her dreams had come true. Yes, it was true that, like her, he was a mutant, and that brought them together. But Bobby was so much more than a mutant. He was everything she had ever wanted in a guy, and she could tell all of it just from his warm smile and his bright eyes.

_I couldn't change him, he was gonna break my heart._

_I saw it coming, yeah; I knew it from the start. But . . ._

At first she was so busy worrying about Logan and Magneto coming after her, she didn't notice John and heated looks he gave her. When she did notice them, she felt uncomfortable — the other students might have thought John had a crush on her, but she knew better.

_When you love_

_When you love someone like that, when you give what you can't take back._

_When you love_

_With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go._

_When you love someone like that._

_Yeah, when you love someone like that._

She wished that she could claim she didn't know John was in love with Bobby. If she could, she might not feel so guilty.

But she'd be lying, and she knew it. After all, she'd touched him, she had him in her mind, and she knew how John felt.

Maybe that's why it hurt her so much.

_Girl it ain't right, it just ain't right._

_Don't tell yourself that it was you._

_You followed your heart; you gave it your best._

_There's nothing more you can do._

_Guys like him are like the wind, and you know it's just too bad._

_They blow in and out again, and never know what they had._

In fact, looking back on it, she realized that she'd been trying for a long time to find reasons to break up with Bobby. She knew he'd never cheat on her, and certainly not with one of her best friends, but she just couldn't help herself. She felt all of John's anger, his rage, and his heartache coming out inside of her, looking for release, looking for some small ounce of regret at what she and Bobby had done to him.

_Girl, I can tell you, he'll do the same to someone else._

_It ain't about you, so don't be so hard on yourself. 'Cause . . . _

That was the main reason she took the cure, though she'd never tell anyone. She couldn't bear to face John, not on the battlefield, not after what she'd done to him already.

_When you love_

_When you love someone like that, when you give what you can't take back._

_When you love_

_With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go._

_When you love someone like that._

_Oh, when you love someone like that._

It had cut to the quick when she'd heard what had happened, that Bobby had had to fight John, and when Storm told her how John had reacted when she'd gone to see him at the hospital, it cut her even deeper.

John — fiery, passionate, rebellious John, who was as cold as Bobby's ice — she couldn't believe it. It was so wrong, and yet she knew what had caused it, and how it could be fixed.

She just didn't know if she was strong enough to do it.

_Oh we've all loved and lost, it's happened to us all._

_I hear what you're saying, but I feel like the only one._

_You might feel that way but you're not._

_You're all right. You're okay._

_You're gonna make it anyway._

Rogue forced herself out of her memories. After all, this was the present, and dwelling on the past wouldn't do anyone any good, at least not now.

Somehow she had to find a way to fix the mess she had made; it was the only way any of them would ever be at peace.

_When you love someone like that,_

_When you love_

_With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go._

_When you love,_

_When you love someone like that, when you give what you can't take back._

_When you love_

_With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go._

Rogue squared her shoulders and started into the kitchen. Bobby might not have been her boyfriend any more, but he was her friend, and maybe now that Bobby wasn't between them, she and John could be friends, too.

She would like that.

She had made Bobby drag his head out of his ass once to go talk to John, and it looked like she'd have to do it again. _If they want to be stubborn, I'll show them what stubborn really means,_ she thought to herself as Bobby looked up and met her eyes.

_When you love someone like that._

_When you love someone like that._

_When you love someone like that._

_When you love someone like that._

_You're alright. You're okay._

_When you love someone like that_

His voice was soft and a little tearful when he said, "Rogue?"

She tilted her head, not sure why he seemed so upset. "Yeah, Bobby?" she asked, her own voice just as quiet.

"I think I screwed up," he told her, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He looked off to the side.

Rouge's smile softened, and her voice was sad. "Yeah, honey, you sure did," she agreed, and sat down next to him. "But it's not too late for us to make it right. So let's try before you lose your chance to be happy."

He nodded, his jaw clenching in determination. "Just tell me how," he told her.

She pulled him closer to her, whispering in his ear the idea that was forming in her mind.

And, judging by the grin he gave her, Bobby thought it was a good plan, too.

I'd Love to thank Forestwater for betaing this story for me, really much to the credit goes to her for how well this one has turned out. So be sure to send her some rave reviews to okay. Well thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it, and I own nothing okay, so no sue. Well it's been a blast, Bye.


End file.
